


The Miraculous Among Us

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, The Skeld (Among Us), Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: When Chat bought the hero team burner phones so they could play Among Us as a team-building exercise, he did not expect to be ejected from the ship.Every. Single. Time.Chat Noir is totally sus.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 49
Kudos: 260
Collections: Among us x MLB - Short Stories Contest





	The Miraculous Among Us

The background rumbling of the spaceship’s engines emanating from his phone was almost soothing to Chat.

The sound would be soothing if Ladybug weren’t trying to kill him, that is.

Ladybug was the imposter. 

Chat _knew_ it. 

He squinted at her innocent-looking back, keeping his mouth sealed until he could let loose in the group chat. He and Ladybug were seated together on the top of the Eiffel Tower, with Rena, Carapace, and Viperion connecting from elsewhere.

After a brainstorming session with Ladybug about team-building exercises for the group, Chat had bought everyone burner phones so the heroes could play Among Us on a Thursday evening after school.

Chat realized a few things rather quickly: 

He was never the imposter.

Ladybug was always sus.

And he was _terrible_ at this game.

For some reason, everyone else always suspected he was the imposter. And Chat couldn’t figure out why.

In retrospect, it may have been because Chat liked to hit the buzzer almost immediately.

**Emergency Meeting!**

**Chat:** LADYBUG SUS  
_Ladybug has voted. 4 remain._  
**Rena:** proof?  
**Viperion:** just complete the tasks, guys  
_Chat has voted. 3 remain._  
**Chat:** I would if Ladybug wasn’t trying to kill me.  
**Carapace:** wow, bro. bitter much?  
_Carapace has voted. 2 remain._  
**Ladybug:** is this because I let you get hit by that one akuma  
**Chat:** we do not speak of that  
**Rena:** what akuma?  
**Carapace:** raise your hand if you’re confused *raises hand*  
**Chat:** everyone just vote okay LADYBUG SUS  
_Rena has voted. 1 remains._  
_Viperion has voted. 0 remain._

_Chat was not the imposter._

“Viperion’s the imposter,” Chat grumbled under his breath, causing Ladybug’s ears to perk up. He didn’t know she could wiggle her ears, and he thought that was rather adorable of her.

Even though she’d been trying to kill him for half the night.

He scooted closer to her, leaning over her shoulder. She turned her face to him with a smile. “What makes you say that, Chat?”

“I watched a video of Among Us strategies once,” Chat reported, nodding firmly. “Imposters generally try to go with the flow of what people vote for. But that means that they often vote last. The sooner somebody votes, the more likely they are to be innocent.”

Ladybug hummed quietly, not giving him her opinion one way or another.

Chat harrumphed and returned to fixing the wiring in the admin room. He dragged the colored wires across the metal compartment with his clawed thumb, affixing the right-colored wires to the other broken nubs. 

But just as he’d suspected—after suspecting Ladybug--Viperion was the imposter in this game. He’d won. Chat demanded Ladybug’s attention by practically crawling into her lap to show her his phone. “See? I _told_ you he was the imposter!”

“Yes, Chat, he was very sus,” Ladybug said flatly, pushing him back by his nose. 

“Viperion is always sus.”

He couldn’t wait for the next game. Just like in real life, he hated dying.

Chat ran around the lobby in his black suit, waiting for the other heroes to connect. He changed his hat to an egg on his head, saying to Ladybug that he had egg on his face. She did not laugh.

The game connected. Chat eagerly waited to see if he’d be blessed with the ability to stab people and vent.

_Crewmate._

He swallowed his disappointment and pulled up his map, already running back to the admin room. 

Chat dragged his finger across the screen and swiped the card. Or, rather, tried to. It always took him like 20 swipes to get the stupid admin card done.

He was not a pro gamer. 

But he thought he saw red vent.

**Emergency meeting!**

**Rena:** It’s not Carapace, okay, I saw him scan  
**Carapace:** thx babe  
**Chat:** LADYBUG SUS  
**Rena:** … what really?  
**Viperion:** I dunno, man, that seems pretty sus of you  
**Ladybug:** … I saw Chat vent  
_Ladybug has voted. 4 remain._  
_Chat has voted. 3 remain._  
_Carapace has voted. 2 remain._  
**Chat:** actually I’m pretty sure you’re just defending yourself because you are the imposter and you’re making up a fake excuse  
_Rena has voted. 1 remains._  
_Viperion has voted. 0 remain._  
**Chat:** after all the ellipses seems pretty sus

_Chat was not the imposter._

_Imposter wins._

“I told you!” Chat cried, standing up from his seat and jostling Ladybug. “I knew you were the imposter!” 

“Heh, heh, heh,” Ladybug chuckled deliberately, raising his hackles. 

He sat down again, emitting a low growl from the back of his throat.

**Dead body reported! DISCUSS!**

**Carapace:** what even is an ellipses  
_Chat has voted. 3 remain._  
**Chat:** …  
**Carapace:** Chat what?  
_Rena has voted. 2 remain._  
_Carapace has voted. 1 remains._  
**Chat:** …  
**Rena:** babe  
**Carapace:** what are you trying to say  
**Ladybug:** hahahaha oh my gosh  
_Ladybug has voted. 0 remain._  
**Chat:** IT’S DOT DOT DOT

_Chat was not the imposter._

“Oh, my gosh, again?” Chat exclaimed, his shoulders hunched around his ears.

“You’re also very sus, Chat.” Ladybug giggled, nudging his shoulder with hers. “I think it’s the black suit. Only thieves wear black.”

“I’m not a thief,” Chat grumbled.

“Not even a _cat burglar_?” Ladybug punned, waggling her brows. 

Chat stared at her. “I hate you.”

**Emergency meeting!**

**Chat:** okay I know I’ve said this a lot but  
**Rena:** here we go  
**Chat:** LADYBUG SUS  
**Carapace:** learn from your mistakes, my padawan  
**Ladybug:** what is that even from  
**Chat:** … you’ve never seen Star Wars, my Lady? What is wrong with you  
**Ladybug:** there’s nothing wrong with me except that you think I’m sus  
**Viperion:** can we just focus on the tasks  
**Rena:** Chat are you sus  
**Chat:** NO  
_Ladybug has voted. 4 remain._  
_Chat has voted. 3 remain._  
_Rena has voted. 2 remain._  
_Carapace has voted. 1 remains._  
_Viperion has voted. 0 remain._

_Chat was not the imposter._

“Oh, my gooooosssssh,” Chat whined, throwing himself into Ladybug’s lap on his back. He rested his arm on his forehead. “That’s it. That is _it_. I can’t play this game without people thinking I’m sus.”

Ladybug ran her gloved fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry, Kitty,” she cooed. “One more game?”

Chat pouted up at her. 

Shocking him, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, causing his face to flare up with heat. “One more?”

“Anything for you, my Lady,” Chat whispered, beaming up at her. She didn’t appear to be kicking him off her lap, so content to stay where he was, he brought his phone up to his face.

_Carapace was the imposter._

“I knew it,” Chat mumbled. 

He didn’t really know it. He was bluffing. He had to save face. He had to—

“I know you did, Kitty,” Ladybug murmured, running her fingers through his hair. His eyes fluttered closed, and a happy purr rumbled up from his chest. “One more game?”

“One more. Just one more.”

**Dead body reported! DISCUSS!**

**Chat:** wow, people really like killing Viperion smh  
**Ladybug:** right??  
**Carapace:** I’m kind of sus of Rena tbh  
**Rena:** Traitor. You have no proof  
**Chat:** RENA SUS  
**Ladybug:** oh my gosh Chat you’re so cute  
**Rena:** that’s what you said about Adrien Agreste  
**Carapace:** what  
**Chat:** what  
**Rena:** what

Chat sat up immediately, almost bonking Ladybug’s nose with his skull in his haste to get off her lap. “You think _Adrien Agreste_ is cute?”

Ladybug’s face glowed like a traffic light. “Uhhhh, Agrester? I hardly know ‘er!”

Chat grinned eagerly. “But you think he’s cute!”

Ladybug waved a hand in front of her face. “No! No, no, no… Adrien is… He’s…”

“I can’t believe that,” Chat crowed, throwing his head back to laugh.

Ladybug frowned at him. “I don’t know why you’re so happy about this. I thought you’d be sad because…”

“Because… he’s the other boy,” Chat finished for her, the realization dawning on him. He covered his mouth with a clawed hand, sucking a breath over his teeth. “Mmmmmm!”

Ladybug’s eyes went wide. “A-Adrien?”

“Ahaha, no, I’m just _jealous_ of Adrien,” Chat insisted, lowering his hand. He flailed, waving his arms. “I mean, anyone who has your attention is lucky indeed, and Adrien could never be sus!”

Ladybug bit her lip. “It’s you, isn’t it.”

The words weren’t a question. They were a direct order from his Lady.

He hung his head. “It’s… It’s me.”

She cupped his cheek, leaning forward. Wondering what she was going to do next, he didn’t pull away.

And then she kissed him. 

It was a quick peck on the lips, with Ladybug’s nose brushing his. He felt the softness of her mouth and wanted more. 

“Sorry, I—” she started, releasing him and leaning back. “I had to do that before I lost my nerve.”

Chat felt a smile overtake him. His Lady knew him. She _knew_ him, and didn’t reject him. In fact, she’d kissed him! Chat was over the moon.

“Also?” she murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. She rested a hand on his chest, leaning forward to whisper seductively in his ear, which sent a thrill through him. “You’re totally sus.”

_Chat was not the imposter._

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
